Light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device for converting current to light with different waves. The light emitting diode widely used in light area, because the light emitting diode has advantages of high brightness, low voltage, long life, great environment protection etc.
The light emitting diode generally has a vertical type structure and flip chip type structure. The light emitting diode with the vertical type structure has a P electrode and an N electrode. The P electrode and the N electrode are mounted on different side of the light emitting diode. The light emitting diode couples with a base by wiring. Thus, electrical conductivity between the light emitting diode and the base may be poor, so the light emitting diode with the vertical type structure may have low quality.
The light emitting diode with flip chip type structure also has a P electrode and an N electrode. The flip chip light emitting diode couples with the base by the P electrode and the N electrode rather than the wiring. However, while the flip chip light emitting diode is coupled with the base, the P electrode and the N electrode of the flip chip light emitting diode position with the electrode of the base are so difficult that the P electrode and the N electrode are poorly coupled with the base.